Le combat d'un temps: Anbu vs Akatsuki
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Plus de trente ans que la guerre fait rage. Naruto et ses amis entrent enfin chez les Anbus mais ils devront se battre férocement dans ce monde de puissance et de trahison pour que la paix revienne enfin. /Yaoi et Hétéro  ooc  couples multiples.
1. Prologue

**Le combat d'un temps : Anbu vs Akatsuki**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent qu'en r ve, autrement, ils sont la propri t de celui qui n'a pas voulu faire de l'histoire un yaoi^^

**Rating : M**. Avis aux int ress s, il y aura beaucoup de yaoi (implique deux hommes dans des relations plus ou moins explicites) mais aussi des couples hétéro.

**Couples :** Il y en aura beaucoup mais je vous donne ceux que vous croiserez en premier;  
>(NaruGaa (baiser) Kanku/Hanabi Shika/Tema Naru/Saku Kaka/Iru Gai/Lee Zabu/Haku (souvenir) Shika/Kiba Sasu/Saku ) voilà qui devrait couvrir pas mal de chapitre, je vous dévoilerai les autres un peu plus tard.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'aimerais remercier particulièrement Nanarusasu qui, je me répète peut-être un peu mais que voulez-vous c'est pas beau la vieillesse, remporte le prix de celle-qui-a-sut-me-scotcher-à-mon-ordi-24 heures-durant-à-lire-les-merveilleux-chapitres-qu'elle-écrit. Et qui m'a grandement inspirée pour cette histoire.

**Prologue**

[En espérant que je saurai vous démontrer la véritable puissance du**_ sharingan_**.]

Trente ans. Cela faisait maintenant trente longues années que la guerre avait été déclarée. Le recrutement de jeunes ninjas dans le but d'obtenir le titre tant vénéré de Anbu ne s'était jamais fait avec autant d'espoir et d'empressement et il y avait bien une raison; l'Akatsuki.

Ce regroupement de rebelles avait vu ces rangs grossirent à vue d'oeil jusqu' quadrupler en moins de trois ans et bien que les forces spéciales de la Nouvelle Alliance en comptait plus du double, les ressources commençaient à manquer. En temps de guerre, les naissances se faisaient de plus en plus rare tout comme les volontaires.

Les prédestinés, derniers enfants des plus grandes lignées de ninjas que le monde n'ait jamais connu, avaient eut aussi atteint leur maturité. Abûrame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyûga, Nara et Yamanaka s'étaient donc unis sous une même bannière; Konoha.

Ce village était le siège des activités des forces spéciales, les Anbus et avec comme chef diplomatique la toute puissante Tsunade, les Alliances n'avaient pas tardé à être signées ce qui avait momentanément rassuré les villageois jusqu'à ce que la tragédie frappe à nouveau.

Une véritable horreur, un clan entier dissipé par la main d'un de leur propre fils, à l'époque Anbu, et qui s'était lui-même exilé pour enfiler l'uniforme noir et rouge. Danzô avait alors pris le contrôle de la capitale, chef militaire de longue expérience, il avait clairement fait comprendre Tsunade qu'il devait tout prix reformer les rangs.

L'académie ne servit plus désormais qu'à la formation des futurs Anbus; quelques générations s'ajoutèrent à celles déjà présentes mais la question demeurait : était-ce suffisant pour enrayer la menace que représentait l'Akatsuki?

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Court je sais mais ce n'est qu'une mise en contexte pour bien vous situez dans l'histoire. Je prendrai l'habitude de vous donnez un petit aperçut de ce qui suivra par un...<p>

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

[...] '' Gaara, murmura-t-il, ces yeux bleus rivés sur la silhouette qui s'approchait.''

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se remémora soudain le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques années plus tôt. [...]


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le combat d'un temps : Anbu vs Akatsuki**

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les rayons du soleil pointaient depuis un moment à travers les rideaux oranges de sa chambre ; il sourit, une autre belle journée en perspective. Il s'étira de tout son long repoussant au pied du lit les couvertures et sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit la caresse de l'astre solaire sur sa peau nue.

Vêtu d'un simple boxer, le blond se leva enfin, passant devant le miroir mural avec l'intention de se faire une petite toilette avant de descendre à l'étage pour déjeuner avec ses amis lorsque son regard se posa sur le calendrier. Pourquoi diable avait-on encerclé en rouge la date d'aujourd'hui. ? Il plissa les yeux, s'approchant dangereusement du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à déchiffrer le gribouillis qui faisait office de note à la date du jour.

_Suna. _

Naruto s'immobilisa soudain. Non, ce ne pouvait pas déjà être aujourd'hui ! Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger davantage, on frappa violemment à la porte de sa chambre et encore, violemment devait être un euphémisme face à la force qui faisait littéralement courber le bois.

'' Naruto, s'écria une voix féminine qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Tsunade. Naruto tu ferais mieux de sortir de cette chambre en quatrième vitesse sinon je ne donne pas cher de tes...''

Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et il sauta dans la douche, talonné par la peur que la femme n'ouvre elle-même la porte pour venir le chercher, et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard à demi essuyé. Il enfila à toute vitesse les habits qu'il avait retirés de sa garde-robe la veille et coiffa tant bien que mal ces mèches blondes. En se dirigeant vers la porte, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir ; il était à peu près présentable mais ne pouvait plus repousser le moment ou il sortirait de cette chambre pour rejoindre les autres sous peine d'accueillir la délégation de Suna avec un œil au beurre noir ou pire...

L'Uzumaki referma doucement la porte derrière lui, jetant un regard apeuré dans le couloir, qui sait si Tsunade ne l'attendrait pas, les poings sur les hanches, à sa sortie. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait traîner dans les couloir de la demeure de l'Hokage ; logique puisque leurs invités de Suna risquaient d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Personne ne voulait manquer ça, pas même lui qui pressa le pas en dévalant les escaliers, manquant de débouler à la moitié avant de se rattraper de justesse en éclatant de rire devant son adresse.

Il franchit enfin les portes de l'enceinte et fut éblouit par l'aveuglant lumière solaire qui se reflétait sur les façades des murs avoisinants. Dans la cours, une véritable marée humaine se dirigeait aux portes de la ville, signe apparent que le Kazekage était enfin arrivé. Naruto fouilla la foule du regard à la recherche d'une tête rose, repérant au passage la présence de Kiba, ou plutôt celle de son fidèle Akamaru sur sa droite ainsi que la tête de palmier de Shikamaru un peu plus à l'avant.

Lorsqu'enfin il trouva Sakura, tous avaient atteint la place centrale et se tenaient en rang, ninjas d'un côté alors que les simples villageois prenaient place de l'autre côté de l'allée. Le blond se fraya un chemin parmi les chuunin et genin présents jusqu'à son amie qui lui servit au regard mauvais avant de lui administrer une baffe bien sonore.

'' T'es en retard, lui cria-t-elle alors que les gens autour d'eux sursautaient de ce soudain éclat de voix.

- He he Sakura tu, commença Naruto en se frottant vigoureusement la joue, un sourire bête fendu sur le visage. Tu es toujours en pleine forme à ce que je vois...

- Tu n'as pas honte un peu. Tu aurais du être le premier sur place ce matin et qui je vois arriver en dernier, Monsieur-je-suis-trop-paresseux-pour-me-lever-avant-le-coq...

- Ça suffit vous deux, les interrompit une voix blasé.

- Sasuke, s'exclama la jeune femme en se retournant, le visage soudain lumineux.''

Elle fit un pas vers lui dans l'intention de le prendre dans ces bras comme elle le faisait toujours malgré ces protestations mais elle s'immobilisa soudain. Sakura baissa tristement la tête en murmurant une excuse que Naruto ne parvint pas à entendre; le geste ne lui avait toutefois pas échappé. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer pour que Sakura refrène ces pulsions envers Sasuke? Y avait-il eut quelque chose entre eux? Le blond n'eut pas le temps de demander que Tsunade faisait son apparition, marchant la tête haute jusqu'à la délégation de Suna.

La femme tendit la main au Kazekage qui la serra solennellement alors que le petit groupe qui l'accompagnait se détachait du chef du pays du sable pour marcher droit devant. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée à la vue du plus jeune des fils du sable.

'' Il a l'air encore plus dangereux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, chuchota la voix de Shikamaru à l'oreille de Naruto.

- Gaara, murmura-t-il, ces yeux bleus rivés sur la silhouette qui s'approchait.''

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se remémora soudain le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés quelques années plus tôt.

**FLASH**

Le Kazekage était de passage à Konoha et en digne fils du défunt Yundaime, Naruto avait accompagné Tsunadeà leur réception de bienvenue. À cette époque, Naruto commençait à s'intéresser de plus en plus aux jeune filles de son âge mais Sakura étant la seule qu'il connaisse vraiment, il n'avait jamais voulu tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle. Heureusement pour lui car il avait été témoin, quelques jours plus tard, de la baffe magistrale que Lee avait reçut en réponse à son baiser.

Le fait était que, corps d'hormones en ébullition, Naruto ne savait plus sur qui jeter son dévolu. Il avait cessé de chercher ce soir-là car la majorité des gens présents étaient majeurs ou sur le point de l'être alors que lui n'avait que quinze ans. Il s'était retiré de l'effervescence de la fête avec l'intention de rejoindre son refuge préféré lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme, sans doute d'un ans son aîné, assis à une table, le regard vide. Il s'était discrètement approché, l'observant à la dérobé en se demandant s'il pourrait s'en faire un ami.

Lorsqu'enfin l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges avait levé les yeux, Naruto avait eut sa réponse. Non, jamais il ne pourrait se faire un ami d'une personne qui semblait tant souffrir en se souciant si peu de se qui l'entourait. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son apparence, ou peut-être sa posture, poussa Naruto à lui adresser la parole.

'' Salut, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, lui avait-il dit, la main tendu.

L'adolescent replongea dans la contemplation des arbres qui bordaient le chemin.

- Je...enfin...tu veux bien que je reste un peu avec toi?

Pour toute réponse, une jeune femme blonde s'approcha du gamin, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé si mon frère t'embête, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Naruto. Il n'est pas très bavard mais je suis certaine qu'il aimerait que tu lui montres les alentours n'est-ce pas Gaara?''

Il sembla momentanément se détendre lorsqu'elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe. Naruto n'attendit pas davantage et saisit la main de Gaara qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Le blond l'amena donc jusqu'à la balançoire qui délimitait le début de son refuge. Il s'assit à même le sable, laissant le siège berçant pour son nouvel ami et fut bien surpris lorsque celui-ci prit place à ces côté, sur le sol. Ils restèrent un long moment à contempler le ciel étoilé jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'aborde le sujet qui le tracassait depuis quelques semaines déjà.

'' Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

Silence. Toute l'attention de Gaara n'avait pas quitté le ciel encre et il ne remarqua même pas que Naruto s'était maladroitement approché de lui.

- Tu voudrais bien essayer?

Le jeune homme s'arracha enfin à sa contemplation et posa un regard surpris sur son ami blond. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt avant de lentement hausser les épaules. Personne ne lui avait jamais démontré aucune attention si ce n'est pour le traiter de monstre ou de meurtrier. L'amour lui était un sentiment interdit et n'embrassait-on pas lorsque l'on ressentait ce sentiment? Naruto du lire l'interrogation dans ces yeux car il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Tu sais...ici personne ne me parle vraiment de ces choses-là. si ça t'embête on fait autre chose mais si tu veux bien...''

La réponse avait mit un long moment à franchir les lèvres de Gaara et il murmura un simple 'oui'. Peut-être ce baiser, son premier, lui permettrait-il enfin de ressentir ces papillons dont lui parlaient quelque fois sa sœur, Temari. Naruto s'était approché, les paupières closes, les lèvres tendues à la recherche de celles qui lui rendrait la pareille. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient enfin touchées, les deux garçons avaient sursauté, s'éloignant subitement l'un de l'autre. Quelques minutes avaient passées avant que Naruto de demande d'une toute petite voix.

'' On recommence?''

Cette fois, Gaara avait pris l'initiative en s'approchant, ce n'était pas si désagréable après tout. Leur deuxième essaie avait été beaucoup plus tendre et doux presque caressant et aussi beaucoup plus long. Quand Naruto rompit le baiser, il crut se reconnaître dans les rougeurs qui coloraient les joues de son vis-à-vis. Ils avaient retentés un troisième essaie qui s'était vite fait interrompre par la voix inquiète de Temari qui cherchait son petit frère. Le Kazekage était partit le lendemain à l'aube et Naruto n'avait plus revu Gaara depuis.

**FLASH**

Gaara marchait droit sur eux. Un très faible sourire anima ces lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que Naruto ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Il s'immobilisa à quelques pas de lui et de ces amis.

'' Bonjour Naruto, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Gaara, le salua le blond.

- Combien de temps allez-vous rester à Konoha, demanda Shikamaru qui s'était approché.

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour célébrer l'annonce de ce mariage.''

Naruto tiqua. Il avait complètement oublié la raison première qui avait poussé les membres de Suna à leur rendre visite. L'union de leur deux pays par le mariage arrangé de Kankuro et Hanabi. Le choix du couple était pour le moins très étrange d'après certain mais Naruto connaissait la véritable raison de cet accord.

Plusieurs années auparavant, le clan Hyûga avait été victime de l'enlèvement d'Hinata par un membre de Suna. Le sang de cet homme avait alors coulé, tachant à tout jamais le nom Hyûga. En échange, les dirigeants du sud avaient exigé le corps de Hiashi Hyûga, père de la jeune fille et chef du clan dont il portait le nom mais le destin voulut que ce soit son frère jumeau, Hizashi Hyûga, qui donna sa vie pour sa famille.

Lorsque le subterfuge avait été découvert, et en commun accord avec les deux familles impliquées, une Alliance avait été scellé au lieu de repartir en guerre. Les temps se faisaient sombres et aucun clan, village ou pays, ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des ennemis. Le mariage avait alors été annoncé; Kankuro, benjamin de la famille du Kazekage et Hanabi, dernière héritière du clan Hyûga seraient la symbolique d'une paix nouvellement instaurée entre les deux grands pays. Gaara reprit son chemin avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

'' Bien sur, ma sœur et moi restons pour les éliminatoires. Nous sommes aussi des ninjas et le titre de Anbu et de chef de l'année ne sont pas uniquement réservés à ceux qui ont eut la chance d'étudier à Konoha, laissa-t-il froidement tomber par dessus son épaule.''

* * *

><p>Voilà le 1er chapitre officiel. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que les prochains soient plus longs mais j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de publié le premier que j'ai écourté un peu XD Ne vous gênez surtout pour les reviews^^<p>

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

[...] '' Qui vous poursuivait, demanda Tsunade avec empressement, une équipe médicale sur les talons.

L'homme regarda nerveusement la foule qui s'était resserrée autour de ces hommes et se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Sasuke.

- Uchiwa...Itachi, murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer au sol. [...]


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le combat d'un temps : Anbu vs Akatsuki**

**Chapitre 2**

'' Bien sur, ma sœur et moi restons pour les éliminatoires. Nous sommes aussi des ninjas et le titre de Anbu et de chef de l'année ne sont pas uniquement réservés à ceux qui ont eut la chance d'étudier à Konoha, laissa-t-il froidement tomber par dessus son épaule.''

Il s'éloigna sans plus un mot, laissant muets Naruto et ces amis qui se questionnaient silencieusement du regard. Cette histoire n'avait-elle pas été réglé quelques années plus tôt? Konoha n'avait jamais prétendu que ces étudiants, qu'ils soient ninjas ou simples villageois, soient les meilleurs sous prétexte qu'ils appartenaient à la grande capitale. Au contraire, elle reconnaissait volontiers les talents des pays voisin alors que ces derniers s'étaient employés à tenter de ruiner la réputation du village caché.

Avec l'Alliance, tous avaient cru que ces vieilles histoires seraient vite oubliées mais apparemment pas pour le village du sable, ou du moins pour Gaara. Naruto fit un pas dans l'intention de le rattraper pour mettre les choses au clair lorsque la poigne de Sakura l'en empêcha.

'' Laisse tomber, lui dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. S'il participe au tournois, tant mieux, il pourra lui aussi se mesurer aux autres mais il devra attendre comme tout le monde que la délégation d'Oto arrive.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Kiba avec enthousiasme, il ne manque plus qu'eux pour que ça commence.''

Naruto ne dit rien, bien trop soucieux du comportement provocateur de son ancien ami. Si les tensions perduraient entre ces deux pays qui venaient officiellement de s'allier, à quoi devait-on s'attendre? Une attaque surprise? Une tentative d'invasion? Le blond secoua péniblement la tête comme si ce simple fait réussirait à dégager ces idées dérangeante de son esprit. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'occuper une heure ou deux ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que la délégation d'Oto n'arrive. Il était encore tôt mais selon Tsunade, les six ninjas seraient attendus aux alentours de midi, cela lui laissait amplement le temps de faire quelque chose de sa matinée.

'' Bon bah avec tout ça, content de vous voir ce matin les amis mais moi je vais m'entraîner un peu pour être prêt aux éliminatoires, déclara Naruto en prenant son élan dans l'intention de s'élancer vers le terrain d'entraînement quand une voix le retint.

- Naruto…

Le dit blond se retourna, perplexe, les yeux grands ouverts en dévisageant Sasuke. C'était bien lui qui venait de lui parler? De l'appeler par son prénom sans ajouter aucune forme de –baka ou chose dans ce genre! Son cœur fit un bond prodigieux dans sa poitrine et il sourit bêtement à son équipier qui s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Je viens aussi, termina Sasuke avant de souplement s'élancer sur le toit le plus proche.''

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que Naruto ne le rejoigne et qu'ils filent à toute allure sur les toit des maison avoisinante en direction du terrain réservé aux ninjas. Laissée derrière, Sakura les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur; cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle ne participait plus aux entraînements aussi, les garçons avaient-ils développés une chimie dont elle ne savait rien. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce sentiment d'abandon qui la faisait appréhender leur départ mais plutôt ce serpent sournois qui semblait lui nouer les entrailles à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Sasuke. Une étrange impression de danger planait dans l'air.

'' C'est bien dommage qu'ils ne t'aient pas emmenée, susurra la langue de vipère qu'était Ino, tu te serais rendu compte qu'ils sont devenus bien plus fort que toi…

- La ferme Ino. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, s'emporta soudainement la rose avant de tourner les talons; elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.''

Sur le terrain, la poussière retomba enfin. À peine Naruto avait-il posé le pied sur le sol que Sasuke avait chargé. C'était alors ensuivi un premier combat, pas très féroce tout de même, histoire de réchauffer leur muscle. Légèrement haletant, Naruto s'était alors éloigné à l'autre bout du terrain alors que Sasuke faisait de même, dans la direction inverse.

Depuis une semaine, ils avaient commencés tous leur combat de la même façon; échauffement et affrontement directe mais quelque chose dans l'air du matin semblait leur donner un peu plus de vigueur qu'à l'habitude. Peut-être le fait que dans moins de vingt quatre heure ils affronteraient enfin des adversaires à leur taille.

Naruto observa de loin son équipier; il semblait encore plus déterminé que lors de leur précédent combat. Certes il était devenu fort, très fort même mais l'entraînement particulier que Naruto avait subit auprès de Jiraya le plaçait bien au-delà du noiraud, toutefois, celui-ci possédait une arme secrète qu'il ne fallait pas négliger; sa volonté, son désir de vengeance qui semblait gagner un peu plus de terrain chaque jour.

Le blond ferma les yeux, concentrant son chakra en un orbe tourbillonnant dans sa main droite qu'il retint à lui pour en faire augmenter le volume. Un bruit criard à l'autre bout du terrain, semblable à celui que pousse certains oiseaux, lui indiqua que Sasuke était aussi en mode préparatoire à leur affrontement ultime. Les secondes s'égrenèrent lentement alors que les deux hommes se toisaient de loin, puis, d'un accord silencieux, ils chargèrent.

Aucun kunai, aucune supercherie, seule leur force brute déciderait du vainqueur. Heureusement, le but n'étant pas d'obtenir la victoire par la mort de l'autre, leur véritable force restait sous clef mais l'impact n'en fut pas moins le plus violent de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus jusque là.

Quand le rasegan de Naruto frappa le chidori de Sasuke, une détonation monstre se produisit mais au lieu de repousser les deux combattants, une immense bulle se forma autour d'eux chacun tentant de pousser plus fort pour faire céder l'autre et le résultat ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. La main du blond dévia légèrement vers la gauche en même temps que celle de Sasuke restait en place.

Naruto ressentit alors une cuisante douleur au flanc droit qui lui fit perdre son emprise sur son chakra mais dans son élan premier pour forcer son adversaire à pousser plus fort, il percuta Sasuke de son épaule droite et ils chutèrent lourdement au sol. Bien sur, tout ne c'était passé qu'en un fraction de seconde mais les résultats n'en étaient pas moins visible.

Une partie du terrain ressemblait à un énorme cratère alors que du sang tâchait petit à petit quelques grabats. Sang qui, assurément, provenait des côtes blessées de Naruto qui s'était effondré au sol alors que l'Uchiwa s'était maladroitement réceptionné sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha du blond, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de constater l'étendu des dégâts; cette fois on pouvait le dire, il ne l'avait pas manqué.

Se laissant tomber près de la tête de son ami, Sasuke se surpris à poser une main sur son front mouillé. Quel démon avait pris possession de son corps pour qu'il manifeste ainsi ouvertement son inquiétude? Mais au lieu de retirer sa main, le jeune homme au sharingan se pencha légèrement sur le visage de Naruto, scrutant ces traits à la recherche d'un indice sur le niveau de sa souffrance. Lorsqu'enfin il crut voir quelque chose, il se figea.

Deux orbes azurs le dévisageaient avec intérêt alors que dans sa concentration, Sasuke avait approcher un peu plus son visage du sien, il resta un moment immobile ne sachant que faire. C'est à ce moment qu'un hurlement d'horreur en provenance de l'extérieur des murs du village perça l'atmosphère jusque là serein de la journée. Subitement sur ses pieds, Naruto fit taire de son mieux la douleur qui élançait dans ses côtes et s'élança sans plus un mot en direction du village, suivit de près par Sasuke. Au centre du village, un attroupement de gens faisait cercle autour de trois ninjas visiblement mal en point.

''…pris par surprise, haletait un homme au visage presque entièrement bandé qui semblait avoir subi de nombreuses brûlures sur une grande partie du corps. Nous étions…en chemin quand…ils nous ont attaqués…''

Un brouhaha monstre se fit alors entendre, les hostilités avaient-elles déjà reprises? Une attaque était-elle dirigée sur Konoha? Soudain, plusieurs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un petit groupe de personne dont l'Hokage prenait tête .

'' Qui vous poursuivait, demanda Tsunade avec empressement, une équipe médicale sur les talons.

L'homme regarda nerveusement la foule qui s'était resserrée autour de ces hommes et se figea lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Sasuke.

- Uchiwa...Itachi, murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer au sol.''

Sasuke resta de marbre mais la rage qui sembla soudain animer son regard n'échappa à personne. La nouvelle fit vite le tour des personnes rassemblées, l'Akatsuki était de retour. Sur un ordre silencieux dont ne sait qui, la moitié des Anbu présents se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les portes du village alors que les soigneurs installaient les survivants sur des civières de fortunes.

Sasuke voulut profiter de l'affolement général pour acquiescer un geste dans l'intention de s'éclipser en douce et de retrouver ce meurtrier qu'il avait un jour appelé frère mais il fut aussitôt intercepté par trois Jônin qui le maintint fermement au sol. Kurenai enserrait subtilement mais fermement ces deux jambes alors qu'Asuma se tenait derrière lui, un bras au travers du torse et une main sur la gorge. Kakashi n'eut besoin que d'une main placée sur sa tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper.

De mauvaises grâces, Sasuke compris tout de même qu'il ne pourrait pousser plus loin son idée de vengeance tant qu'il restait ainsi entouré aussi, dans un ultime effort, écarta-t-il lentement les bras de son corps en signe de soumission et d'impuissance. Une minute plus tard, les sensei relâchèrent leur emprise sur l'Uchiwa mais Kakashi ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, connaissant trop bien l'esprit tumultueux de son élève pour le laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Naruto avait assisté à l'intervention sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Bien sur, il connaissait assez bien Sasuke pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas une occasion pareille passer mais le fait que trois sensei aient jugé bon d'intervenir le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise; ils considéraient vraiment Sasuke comme une menace…

La soudaine arrivée de Sakura dans son champs de vision et l'air déterminé qui se peignit alors sur son visage décourageant le jeune blond à vouloir aller plus loin. Sa compagne s'abaissait déjà au niveau de ses côtes pour constater avec soulagement que la blessure qu'il avait subit n'était pas bien grave. Elle lui fit alors un sermon digne d'une véritable mère poule comme quoi il avait été stupide de vouloir à nouveau mesurer sa force avec Sasuke et qu'il devait faire attention car la prochaine elle ne serait peut-être pas là pour l'aider. Il eut beau protester, lui dire que de toute façon, il récupérait très vite, elle ne voulut rien entendre et le força à la suivre jusqu'à la maison de l'Hokage, l'infirmerie.

À l'extérieur des murs, six Anbu s'étaient réunis et constataient avec désarrois l'étendu des pertes. À leur arrivé, une plante-verte-géante-à-demi-humanoïde-sortit-de-nulle-pars avait littéralement engloutis le dernier corps des ninjas d'Oto en un craquement sinistre ne laissant aucun indice sur l'identité des victimes autre que les bandeaux laissés sans doute intentionnellement sur place mais les traces de lute en disaient long.

Les hautes herbes ainsi que quelques arbres avoisinants avaient été complètement calcinés, signature inévitable du renégat de Konoha, Itachi Uchiwa. Du sang et bien d'autres choses qui normalement auraient du se trouver _à l'intérieur_ des corps, habillaient le paysage comme un décor de film d'épouvante. Il ne restait décidément aucune trace de survivant et encore moins de leur poursuivants. Trois d'entre eux se dirigèrent tout de même dans des directions opposés histoire de s'assurer qu'ils n'essuieraient pas une deuxième attaque surprise alors que les autres rentrèrent au village pour faire leur rapport.

Malgré la peur grandissante qui habitait désormais le cœur des villageois, le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres. Grâce aux soins prodigués par l'équipe médical et Tsunade elle-même, les ninjas d'Oto furent remis sur pied au courant de la soirée. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs car on annonça que malgré les récents événements, les éliminatoires commenceraient belle et bien le lendemain. Naruto s'en réjouit car il attendait ce moment depuis maintenant une année. Dans moins d'une semaine il aurait enfin atteint l'âge de majorité et aurait d'ici là obtenu le titre tant vénéré de Anbu. Rien de l'empêcherait plus de devenir le prochain Hokage même s'il concevait mal que Tsunade puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre renoncer à son titre.

Retournant à sa chambre, le souper étant passé et la fatigue se faisant de plus en plus grande, Naruto se surprit à espérer croiser à nouveau Gaara. Depuis le matin il ne l'avait pas revu mais le souvenir retentissant de leur premier baiser ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter et c'est avec l'image de ce visage si particulier qu'il s'était endormis. Le lendemain, les éliminatoires commenceraient.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre dont je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est houleux et ça semble stagner mais les prochains chapitres risquent d'être beaucoup plus actifs alors patience^^ <em>

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

[...] Ils se serrèrent la main_, _la poigne de Gaara se raffermit soudain alors qu'il attirait à lui le blond.

'' Je veux bien recommencer comme il y a trois ans, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que Naruto piquait un fard de subitement se retrouver si près de lui, ...si tu gagnes, ajouta le jeune homme en s'éloignant à pas lents avant que la voix de l'arbitre n'annonce le début du combat. [...] _  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent qu'en rêve, autrement, ils sont la propriété de celui qui n'a pas voulu faire de l'histoire un yaoi^^

Rating : M. Avis aux intéressés, il y aura beaucoup de yaoi (implique deux hommes dans des relations plus ou moins explicites) mais aussi des couples hétéro.

Couples : Petit rappel pour les couples à venir ou que vous avez déjà vus;

(Naru/Gaa (baiser) Kanku/Hanabi Shika/Tema Shika/Kiba Zabu/Haku (souvenir) Naru/Saku Kiba/Neji Kaka/Iru Sasu/Saku ) voilà qui devrait couvrir pour encore 5 chapitres environs, je vous dévoilerai les autres un peu plus tard.

**Le combat d'un temps : Anbu vs Akatsuki**

**Chapitre 3**

_Troisième chapitre. C'est pas facile de se concentrer lorsqu'on conclut deux autres fic en même temps que d'en commencer une autre mais je tiens le coup XD Chapitre qui fait légèrement référence à l'épisode 64 de la série pour le deuxième combat. Les choses vont doucement se corser alors patience et Bonne Lecture^^_

Le lendemain, les éliminatoires commenceraient et ce dit lendemain était arrivé beaucoup trop vite au goût de Naruto. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, hanté par le visage si caractéristique du fils du Kazekage, et du se faire violence pour ne pas tout simplement se rendormir. Il ne devait surtout pas être en retard sinon Sakura se ferait un réel plaisir de le lui rappeler à grands coups de poings.

Lavé, habillé et coiffé, du moins, autant qu'il lui était possible avec une chevelure aussi rebelle que la sienne, le blond avait fait une halte chez Ichiraku histoire d'être au meilleure de sa forme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y retrouver Sasuke, assis bien droit à l'extrême droite du comptoir et qui attendait visiblement son arrivée.

'' Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pas de réponse ce qui inquiéta momentanément l'Uzumaki. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à traîner dans un tel endroit sans raison, surtout qu'il détestait particulièrement cet endroit, peut-être justement parce que lui y était toujours fourré… Naruto commanda son petit-déjeuner en dévisageant ouvertement son compagnon.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu…te souvienne de moi lors de ton combat, lâcha-t-il en se mordant la langue d'avoir pu fourcher en disant : 'que tu pense à moi' mais il se reprit d'un ton encore plus froid. Ne me fais pas regretter d'être ton partenaire,''

Sasuke sortit dans l'instant qui suivit laissant un Naruto pantois avant qu'un éclatant sourire ne vienne transformer son visage. Sasuke Uchiwa le considérait comme son égal, ils étaient 'partenaires'. Quand bien même il savait être plus fort que lui, l'entraînement de Jiraya aidant, il appréciait que l'Uchiwa soit venu le provoquer, signe évident qu'il voulait le voir se surpasser. Et bien il ne serait pas déçut ! Talonné par ce désir de surpassement qu'avait fait naître en lui son ami, Naruto siphonna littéralement le contenu de son bol avant de courir rejoindre ces amis qui devaient commencer à se rassembler au Grand Terrain.

Plus de la moitié des concurrents semblait déjà sur place et Naruto n'eut aucun mal à repérer Sakura dans la foule. Il lui fit de grands signes de bras, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne l'accuse d'être encore en retard, et se dirigea vers Kiba qu'il avait repéré un peu plus loin. Ce dernier lui serra chaleureusement les bras, un peu à la façon des chevaliers d'antan, et dirigea son regard sur un duo à l'écart.

'' Ils ont vraiment l'air décidés à ne pas laisser leur place, dit-il d'une voix un peu basse.

Naruto plissa les yeux et reconnut très bien malgré la distance, la silhouette particulière de Gaara qui se tenait à côté de celle qui, selon les souvenirs du blond, devait être sa grande sœur Temari.

- Ils ne sont pas si coriaces, répondit évasivement le blond alors que son ami émettait un petit bruit signifiant qu'il n'en pensait pas moins tout le contraire.

- Lui avec son regard de tueur…, laissa tomber le brun, et elle est…

- …bien foutue…, termina une voix derrière eux.

- Shika ?

- Quoi, demanda ce dernier en haussant légèrement un sourcil devant l'air surpris de ces deux amis. Je constate. Pas la peine d'en faire un drame.''

Aucun n'eut le temps de répondre, un grand coup de sifflet apporta l'attention de tous au centre du terrain ou se tenait trois Juunin dont Hayate Gekkou qui pris la parole d'une voix forte en sortant une feuille de papier de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

'' Avant de commencer, regardez bien ceci, commença-t-il en levant haut le diagramme ou était joint leur nom par deux, annonça-t-il d'une voix implacable.

Tous s'approchèrent un peu plus pour examiner le papier avec attention.

- Comme tous les autres tournois auxquels vous avez du participer par le passé, les règles n'existent pas. Les match prendront fin si l'un de vous meurt ou déclare forfait. Mais si je juge que le match est fini, je l'arrêterai et ma décision sera sans équivoque. Est-ce clair ?

Tous hochèrent lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Ils étaient douze à être rassemblés autour de l'homme, attendant impatiemment la suite des événements qui marquerait ainsi le début du tournois.

- Le premier combat opposera Yamanaka Ino à Tsuchi Kin. Les autres participants doivent regagner les gradins.''

Ce que tous firent avec plus ou moins d'empressement. En tout, trois participantes avaient été retenues pour ce tournois dont celles qui allaient maintenant s'affronter, laissant derrière elles Sakura qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle avait eut le pressentiment depuis son réveil qu'elle serait celle à qui reviendrait l'honneur d'affronter un de ces coéquipier masculin et elle était prête.

Son regard glissa silencieusement sur Sasuke qui, comme à son habitude, était de marbre il n'avait aucun soucis à ce faire puisque son combat à lui n'aurait lieu que le lendemain mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Non, elle se faisait des idées. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Naruto, contrairement à l'image impassible dont faisait preuve son ami, semblait lui dans un état d'excitation anormalement élevé. Bien sur, il avait toujours été une boule d'énergie ambulante selon Sakura mais il lui semblait que depuis son retour avec Jiraya, il avait quelque chose de …sage qui flottait dans ses yeux. Pourquoi donc redevenir soudainement agité ? Était-ce le fait qu'il allait affronter cet homme du Sud ? Elle n'approfondit pas la question, se contentant de poser les yeux sur Kiba. C'était lui. Le lendemain, c'était lui qu'elle devrait affronter.

Le silence se fit progressivement dans les gradins alors que les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face dans l'arène. Tous attendaient avec impatience le début des combat et ils allaient être servis. Après quelques échanges plus ou moins agressifs, histoire de tester la force de l'autre, les kunoichi enchaînèrent avec leur techniques respectives soit des impulsions sonores pour Kin et l'infiltration de l'esprit pour Ino qui parvint à prendre possession du corps de son adversaire afin de lui faire déclarer forfait.

Un murmure d'agitation parcourut l'assemblée alors qu'une équipe médicale s'assurait de l'état de santé des deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient peiner à retrouver leurs esprits. L'arbitre s'avança au centre de l'arène pour déclarer la gagnante, Ino Yamanaka et annonça le prochain combat.

'' Nara Shikamaru contre Sabaku Temari.''

Cette dernière effectua, depuis sa place dans le haut des gradins réservés, une double vrille suivit d'un salto arrière qui la fit gracieusement atterrir sur ses pieds sous les exclamations de surprise de la foule. Shikamaru, interdit, ne pouvait tout simplement plus détacher ses yeux de cette femme blonde. Elle était vraiment…

'' Allez Shikamaru, arrête de la dévorer des yeux et entre sur le terrain, l'encouragea Naruto avec une tape dans le dos…''

Qui le poussa littéralement par-dessus les barreaux en le faisant lourdement écraser sur le sol poussiéreux. Grognant et pestant contre le blond qu'il hésitait encore a appeler son ami, le jeune homme ne bougea pas pour autant et resta à terre à observer les nuages..

'' Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce flemmard, pensa Temari tout haut sans même se soucier du fait que le dit flemmard puisse l'entendre.

Après un moment d'hésitation de l'arbitre et une grande vague de protestation de l'auditoire, la blonde prit les choses en main, se refusant à être humiliée par la lâcheté de son adversaire.

- Si tu ne m'attaques pas, je le ferai, lui lança-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers lui.

- Elle semble vraiment pressée de commencer, maugréa Shikamaru en fouillant à sa ceinture pour en sortir quelques kunai.''

La furie arriva enfin à sa hauteur, brandissant son éventail avant de l'abattre sur la tête du brun…ou du moins, ce qu'elle croyais être ça tête.

'' Ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas être nommé chef de l'année, commença-t-il d'une voix blasée. Mais un mec ne peux pas perdre contre une nana, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.''

Cette phrase fut la dernière qu'il prononça avant un long moment puisque Temari, hors d'elle devant tant d'arrogance et de suffisance, enchaîna par une rafale de vent bien sentie…qu'il évita avec plus ou moins de facilité. Décidément, ce beau brun lui donnerait du fils à retordre mais elle ne reculerait devant rien pour l'écraser comme une mouche.

Le combat se poursuivit, multipliant coup de vent sur bourrasques sans que Shikamaru ne puisse intervenir directement. La manipulation des ombres exigeait certaines conditions spécifiques et une concentration à toute épreuve ce qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint mais qui ne saurait tarder vu la légère baisse du niveau de menace avec lequel la blonde l'attaquait. Elle aurait bientôt besoin de se reprendre un peu et c'est à ce moment qu'il réfléchirait à une stratégie.

Ce moment, il était là, maintenant et lui…il regardait les nuages. Comme ils étaient beaux, libres comme l'air alors qu'il devait se coltiner une furie blonde qui ne lui laissait aucun échappatoire. Des nuages…alors que le soleil était en perpétuellement mouvement…une idée lui vint alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Temari avait beau être belle et puissante, elle ne penserait jamais à ça…

Attendant que le soleil qui lui faisait face soit caché par un nuage, Shikamaru se servit de sa veste qui gonflerait au vent pour envoyer à son adversaire qui recula de quelques pas un kunai explosif. Le ballon improvisé se déplaça lentement vers la shinobi alors que, certaine de pouvoir l'éviter à temps, cette dernière ne bougeait pas. Toutefois, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, son attention étant dirigé vers le ballon, était que Shikamaru avait effectué les signes lui permettant d'utiliser sa technique de manipulation des ombres. Elle vit bien la ligne noire qui gagnait peu à peu du terrain mais puisqu'elle se trouvait à plusieurs pas de la ligne qu'elle avait délimité en estimation à la portée de l'ombre, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.

'' Trop facile, soupira Shikamaru alors que le nuage qui avait jusque là camouflé les rayons du soleil poursuivait lentement sa course en se détachant de l'astre de lumière.''

L'ombre de Temari fut alors projetée devant elle à un mètre à peine de l'ombre qui attendait patiemment que le ballon volant ne comble l'espace restant. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était sous l'emprise de son adversaire, la partie était terminée… Shikamaru se releva lentement, ce combat était définitivement des plus ennuyants et il n'avait pas la patience de le poursuive. S'avançant vers le centre de l'arène, il finit par lever le bras, faisant faire les mêmes mouvements à la blonde qui calquait tout en raison de sa technique de manipulation.

'' J'ai perdu. J'abandonne.

- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu as dis, demanda Temari, plus que surprise.

- J'ai utilisé trop de chakra pour te retenir seulement quelques secondes…Le temps est écoulé et puis…c'est trop ennuyant de donner plus…''

Temari fut donc déclaré vainqueur de ce combat. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul pour la journée et la tension était à son comble dans les gradins publiques comme réservés.

'' Uzumaki Naruto contre Sabaku Gaara.''

Il ne fallut qu'un court instant pour que Gaara n'apparaisse au centre de l'arène dans un tourbillon de sable sous les murmures mi-appeurés des spectateurs. Levant les yeux alors les yeux vers les estrades réservés au concurrents, il fixa longuement Naruto avant que celui-ci ne décide tout bonnement de sauter à terre, se réceptionnant de justesse sur ses pieds avant de s'avancer au centre. Ils se serrèrent la main, la poigne de Gaara se raffermit soudain alors qu'il attirait à lui le blond.

'' Je veux bien recommencer comme il y a trois ans, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que Naruto piquait un fard de subitement se retrouver si près de lui, ...si tu gagnes, ajouta le jeune homme en s'éloignant à pas lents avant que la voix de l'arbitre n'annonce le début du combat.''

Comme pétrifié par les paroles de son compagnon, Naruto ne réalisa qu'au tout dernier moment qu'il était resté sur place, au centre de l'arène à dévisager le jeune homme roux dont l'image semblait se brouiller. À se quoi ? Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un mur de sable géant s'abattait sur lui, l'écrasant brutalement au sol alors que ses poumons cherchaient en vain de l'oxygène.

Naruto se releva péniblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'agressivité de la pars de son vis-à-vis mais si c'était ainsi que voulait se battre Gaara, il serait servis. Ses pensées volèrent un instant jusqu'à un visage fin aux traits durs et pourtant si réconfortant. Des yeux noirs, provoquants et des lèvres pleines qui le mettait au défi de l'épater. Ce combat, il ne le gagnerait pas pour la récompense qu'on lui offrait, il se battrait pour Sasuke. Pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait le remporter.

'' Kage Boushin no Jutsu.''

Les clones apparurent dans de petits nuages de fumés, désorientant momentanément son adversaire qui comprit que la meilleure chose à faire serait de se défendre contre se qui allait suivre. Le sable l'enveloppa alors, formant autour de lui une coquille aussi ronde qu'une sphère et sans doute aussi dure que du diamant mais Naruto ne s'en inquiéta pas, il avait confiance.

Sans plus attendre, il ordonna à ses clones réunis en pair de s'activer à la formation de dizaine de Rasengan qu'il comptait utiliser pour percer la défense ultime du rouquin. Après un moment d'attente à faire grossir le chakra tourbillonnant, tous foncèrent sur la coquille de sable avec de puissants cris. Des gerbes de sable volèrent aux quatre coins de l'arène avant qu'un épais brouillard de poussière ne s'élève.

Naruto qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de son adversaire s'avança prudemment mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Gaara, si c'était bien lui, arborait un air des plus menaçants et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une attitude toute composée, il semblait réellement être le pantin d'une force supérieure.

'' Na…ruto…

Sa voix était cassée mais on pouvait entendre un croisement à donner des frissons dans le dos.

- Je ne peux pas…continuer…il va…le monstre va…

Puis, tout devint clair. Gaara était, selon les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs de la maison de l'Hokage, l'enfant-démon de Suna. Tout comme lui, il renfermait un être, une chose, un monstre selon certain qui lui donnait une force incroyable mais ô combien dangereuse. Et Gaara la suppliait d'y mettre fin !

- J'aurai sali le nom de Suna…mais je n'en peu plus…fait que ça cesse.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu auras sali le nom de Suna, demanda Naruto d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

- À…À mon retour…je deviendrai Kazekage et je voulais…qu'on se souvienne de moi pour m'être battu avec le nom de Suna mais…j'ai échoué…tu remportes ce combat…''

Le blond ne comprenait pas tout à fait bien le raisonnement de son ami mais si tout son tourment pouvait s'arrêter avec le simple fait qu'il remporte ce combat, il le lui aurait laissé volontiers. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, l'arbitre déclara Naruto comme vainqueur alors que Temari, qui avait une fois de plus sautée depuis les estrades, relevait doucement son frère pour l'amener à l'infirmerie malgré ce3s protestations.

La première journée d'éliminatoire terminée, les gradins se vidèrent peu à peu, chacun retournant chez eux afin de se préparer pour la petite fête qui serait donné en soirée. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, trop inquiet à la fois pour son adversaire et pour ce que le dénouement du combat entraînait. Il avait gagné, ce qui voulait dire que Gaara devrait…Sa main vola à ses lèvres, comme pour mieux se souvenirs du contact qu'elles avaient eut, trois ans plus tôt. Peine perdue, c'était beaucoup trop loin.

Le bruits de pas lents sur le sol de terrain lui fit relever la tête. Là, dans le soleil couchant, une tête rousse au visage fermé, des yeux qui l'observait avec intérêt et moquerie.

'' Je n'aurai qu'à dire que tu as mis tous ces efforts au combat pour obtenir ta récompense, déclara Gaara en s'approchant davantage du blond jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui sa bouche trouva facilement son oreille et son souffle chaud le fit frissonner. Ce soir, dans le couloir, après le couvre-feu.''

Naruto sortit en douce de sa chambre quelques instants après l'annonce du couvre-feu et fut rapidement rejoint par Gaara qui approchait de l'autre côté du couloir. La délégation avait obtenu, pour les événements à venir, une aile entière dans la maison de l'Hokage ou Naruto avait depuis longtemps ses propres quartiers. Une certaine fébrilité semblait régner dans l'air de la nuit alors que les deux jeunes hommes d'approchaient prudemment l'un de l'autre.

'' Comment est-ce qu'on…

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, le coupa aussitôt Gaara. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend à Suna. Je ne fais qu'honorer ma promesse.

Le blond tiqua. Gaara était-il réellement en couple ? Était-ce un simple amant ou quelqu'un de plus…important ? Il n'était pas jaloux, loin de là mais le ton employé par son vis-à-vis le laissait croire qu'il se sentait obligé d'agir ainsi.

- Tu sais…si tu as changé d'avis je peux m'en…

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Naruto, coupa-t-il en lui saisissant le bras pour éviter qu'il ne parte, sa force semblait lui être complètement revenu et bien qu'il ne s'en inquiéta pas, il nota qu'il vallait mieux de pas trop l'énerver. Je sais que tu en as envie, reprit-il d'une voix caressante avant de doucement le pousser contre le mur.''

Du coup, Naruto n'était plus vraiment sur d'en avoir envie. Si Gaara avait vraiment 'quelqu'un' comme il le lui avait si bien dit, peut-être était-il passé à autre chose que de simples baisés. Et s'il voulait plus ? Lui ne se sentait pas du tout près pour ce genre de chose…

Le souffle chaud de l'homme devant lui lui chatouilla un instant la joue mettant fin à ces appréhensions. Oui, il en mourrait d'envie même si la seule expérience qu'il ait eut soit leurs échanges trois ans plus tôt. L'Uzumaki se laissa faire, se sentant soudainement empoté par son manque d'expérience mais quand les douces lèvres du prochain Kazekage frôlèrent les siennes, il ne put résister à la tentation.

Il répondit avec vigueur au premier baisé, remontant ses mains le long du corps pour les plonger dans la chevelure rouge de son compagnon et ainsi réduire encore un peu la distance qui les séparait. Il sentit alors une langue, chaude et caressante quémander le droit de passage de sa bouche en léchant sensuellement ses lèvres.

Le blond se sentit fondre, c'était vraiment très bon. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de violemment sursauter. Naruto hoqueta et se figea, rompant malgré lui le baiser qu'ils venaient d'approfondir. À l'autre bout du couloir une silhouette se découpait sous les rayons lunaires. Sasuke, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les dévisagea en silence. Naruto ne parvint pas très bien à voir l'expression sur son visage mais il fallait être fou pour ne pas remarquer le trouble dans ces yeux.

Sans un mot, le noiraud tourna les talons. Soudainement paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse rapporter ce qu'il venait de voir, Naruto s'élança à sa poursuite, une étrange sensation lui nouant sournoisement le ventre. Il parvint enfin à le rattraper au tournant du couloir.

'' Sasuke, l'appela-t-il d'une voix qui montait légèrement dans les aigue sous la panique. Sasuke je…c'est pas ce que tu…

- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, Naruto, moi je m'en fiche, le coupa-t-il froidement après s'être retourné vers lui.''

Le blond se figea à nouveau alors que le visiteur nocturne reprenait sa route. Rêvait-il ou Sasuke avait semblé…agacé ? Fâché ? Non, définitivement, il était en colère à en juger par le Sharingan qu'il avait vu luire dans ses yeux. Mais en colère pour quoi ? D'avoir découvert qu'il était…il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire le mot mais cela lui sembla futile comme raison. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déranger Sasuke Uchiwa de le voir embrasser un garçon ? Se pourrait-il que… Non impossible, il se faisait un film là, il ne pouvait quand même pas être attiré par les garçons. Non, définitivement, c'était impossible…du moins…c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Naruto ne parvint pas à dormir. Il eut beau tourner et se retourner dans son lit, l'image de Sasuke lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-il cette étrange sensation qui le poussait à vouloir s'expliquer ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui devait quelque chose…pourtant, au bout d'une heure passée à rester les yeux grands ouverts il se leva et quitta sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il était plus de minuit mais la situation était urgente : il devait à tout prix parler à Sasuke.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

[…] Il était tellement beau ainsi alors que l'innocence enfantine remplaçait cette dureté qu'il détestait tant.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Naruto sursauta, deux orbes noirs le dévisageaient avec intérêt. Sasuke s'était réveillé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive alors que son visage était si près du sien qu'il aurait très bien pu…

- Et ou sont mes vêtements, s'écria soudainement le brun après avoir soulevé la couverture sous laquelle il reposait, perdant momentanément son sang froid.''

Si Naruto avait pu rougir davantage, il l'aurait sans doute fait : pouvait-il tout raconter à Sasuke […]


	5. Chapitre 4

**Le combat d'un temps : Anbu vs Akatsuki**

_Rebonjour à tous! Oui, je sais, je suis on ne peut plus en retard pour la publication de cette fic mais soyez assuré d'une chose; elle n'est pas abandonnée! La vie nous réserve bien des surprises parfois et j'ai du apprendre à faire avec donc si vous voulez bien me pardonnez et vous régalez de ce chapitre en attendant gentiment le prochain ce serait parfait ^^_**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Il était plus de minuit mais la situation était urgente : il devait à tout prix parler à Sasuke. Naruto sortit du lit, pas très difficile vu le fait qu'il n'avait même pas défait les draps avant de se coucher, pressentant bien malgré lui que quelque chose viendrait le déranger en plein sommeil. Il revêtit les même habits que plus tôt en journée, à quoi bon se changer pour une sortie nocturne ? Passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, le blond descendit prudemment à terre, sa chambre se situant au deuxième étage de la maison de l'Hokage, à même le mur de la demeure.

Après les avoir surpris, Gaara et lui en pleine embrassade, ou avait-il bien pu aller ? Le quartier Uchiwa était devenu, depuis quelque temps lui semblait-il, son refuge de prédilection…peut-être était-il retourné là-bas, chez lui ? Naruto osa y croire et après avoir traversé le village d'un bout à l'autre, fut bien déçu de ne pas y trouer âme qui vive. Sasuke était-il idiot au point de se balader toute la nuit alors qu'il avait un important combat le lendemain ? Il dut s'y résoudre lorsqu'après plus de trois endroit susceptibles d'abriter le brun, il ne le trouva nulle part.

Décidant d'écouter son instinct, Naruto se laissa mener…au terrain d'entraînement ? Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps après avoir entendu le bruit si caractéristique de coups répétitifs administrés à un mannequin en bois contre lesquels Sasuke aimait tant se défouler. Il s'approcha rapidement, avec l'intention claire de l'interpeller lorsque l'Uchiwa se retourna d'un coup dans sa direction, un Chidori frémissant au creux de sa paume qui éclairait par moment un visage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus…dément ! Naruto frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke si furieux même lors de son face à face avec son frère, quelques années auparavant.

Se doutant bien qu'il était peu judicieux de le pousser à bout, le blond ne voulait pas pour autant repousser la discussion qu'il sentait devenir nécessaire mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que Sasuke fonçait sur lui. Ce furent ses réflexes qui poussèrent Naruto à se jeter à terre pour éviter de justesse l'attaque folle de son ami du moins…si on peut encore considérer que quelqu'un est votre ami après vous avoir chargé sans raison. S'en suivit alors une étrange course-poursuite durant laquelle Naruto n'eut d'autres choix que d'esquiver de son mieux les Chidori et coups physiques du noiraud. C'était indéniable, l'Uchiwa était dans une colère sans pareil et quelque chose soufflait au blond que cela pouvait très certainement avoir un lien avec la scène que son compagnon avait surpris entre le fils du Kazekage et lui.

'' Sasuke…laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer, tenta-t-il en déviant la droite un peu chambardante de l'autre.

- La ferme ! Et puis…j'en ai rien à faire.''

Comme revigoré par cette provocation involontaire, Sasuke concentra un nouveau Chidori dans sa main, beaucoup moins imposant toutefois que ceux auxquels Naruto avait été confrontés un peu plus tôt, et c'est par ce fat qu'il comprit que ce serait sans doute le dernier contre lequel il se battrait Sasuke faiblissait. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la dernière charge vint et…s'éteignit avant même d'avoir atteint sa cible. Les genoux fléchissants, le porteur du sharingan retrouva son regard d'origine, sombre, froid mais animé d'une telle animosité que Naruto en vint à se demander s'il ne pourrait pas à nouveau charger sur lui.

'' …alors…, haleta-t-il, …t'as fini oui ?''

Mais avant même que Sasuke ne puisse le couper d'une réplique bien sentie, une ombre voilà son regard, il fit un pas chancelant vers son ami, le bras tendu, avant de s'écrouler au sol, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Stupéfait par la scène, mais surtout terriblement inquiet pour l'état de son compagnon, Naruto combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait pour s'accroupir à sa tête. C'est qu'il devait s'être dépensé comme une bête pour tomber ainsi après leurs quelques échanges. Mais la question demeurait toujours…pourquoi ?

Bien décidé à ne pas l'abandonner au beau milieu du terrain alors que l'orage grondait, l'Uzumaki saisit délicatement le corps étrangement léger du jeune homme et le souleva sans peine. Était-il à ce point devenu fort ou Sasuke avait-il toujours été si léger ? Une hésitation le prit alors que son regard bleu tombait sur ce visage qu'il avait appris à admirer de loin. Pouvait-il tout simplement le ramener chez lui et le laisser dans sa grande maison alors qu'il ne connaissait rien des détails de son état ? Non, définitivement, quelque chose en lui le poussait à s'assurer qu'il allait bien et malgré le fait que réveiller Sakura s'avérait sans doute la solution la plus logique à tout ceci, il n'en fit rien.

La nuit était calme sur Konoha et personne, pas même les quelques élites de garde, ne remarquèrent l'ombre qui sautait habilement de toit en toit jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre restée ouverte d'une chambre au deuxième étage de la maison de l'Hokage. Naruto entra silencieusement dans ses appartements, déposant avec crainte le précieux fardeau qu'il avait si jalousement gardé au creux de ses bras, avant de rapidement se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette. Alors qu'il franchissait les murs de l'enceinte d'entraînement, un torrent glacé s'était déversé du ciel et il avait du accélérer sa progression de peur que la pluie n'incommode davantage l'inconscient.

Désireux de connaître la raison qui avait poussé le jeune homme à se vider ainsi de son énergie alors que le lendemain serait le jour ou il devait livrer combat, Naruto était plongé dans ses réflexions. Itachi était apparu en tête de liste ce frère belliqueux avait fait parler beaucoup de gens la veille alors que la délégation d'Oto avait été sauvagement agressé mais cela était belle et bien la raison de ce comportement anormalement sauvage, pourquoi ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt ? Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication…

Involontairement, son attention fut ramené à l'Uchiwa, le plus jeune, celui-là même qui, semble-t-il, était profondément endormis dans son lit. Ce corps si finement travaillé, ce visage désormais serein, ces paupières closes qui abritaient ces orbes qui, quelques heures plus tôt, l'avaient dévisagés avec incompréhension. Il sembla à Naruto que le temps aurait pu se figer à jamais sur cette illusion parfaite. Il était tellement beau ainsi alors que l'innocence enfantine remplaçait cette dureté qu'il détestait tant.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Naruto sursauta, deux orbes noirs le dévisageaient avec intérêt. Sasuke s'était réveillé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive alors que son visage était si près du sien qu'il aurait très bien pu…

- Et ou sont mes vêtements, s'écria soudainement le brun après avoir soulevé la couverture sous laquelle il reposait.''

Si Naruto avait pu rougir davantage, il l'aurait sans doute fait : pouvait-il tout raconter à Sasuke au risque de se retrouver encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà ou celui-ci refuserait encore une fois toutes explications de sa part? Il hésita et la lueur qui passa dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa avant que celui-ci ne reprenne un air placide et froid le troubla au plus au point, encore plus que la légère coloration qu'il vit naître sur le joues de son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud pour que cela ne soit supportable. Pourquoi diable cet idiot était-il penché sur lui? Si près, _trop_ près mais bien pire…ou étaient passé ses vêtements? Il l'avait remarqué au moment même ou il avait pris conscience de la caresse peu familière des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens sur son torse, ses jambes et ce qu'il y avait entre et qui menaçait à tout moment de se manifester un peu trop à son goût. Par un hasard des plus douteux, il semblait avoir conservé son caleçon. Devait-il s'en réjouir? Impossible de le dire, impossible de penser avec ce blond toujours au-dessus de lui qui le regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Il devait partir…maintenant!

Se redressant d'un coup, Sasuke ne prévit pas que dans son empressement, le drap qui le recouvrait tomberait à sa taille, dévoilant ainsi la blancheur et les muscles fins de son torse. À cette vue, Naruto, qui avait tant bien que mal anticipé le mouvement de l'Uchiwa, fit un bond prodigieux vers l'arrière, les joues en feu avant de prestement sortir de la chambre. Surpris, mais bien trop choqué par la situation, Sasuke ne chercha pas à comprendre la raison d'un tel écart et entreprit plutôt de trouver ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Il obtint la moitié d'une réponse lorsque Naruto revint quelques minutes plus tard, ces vêtements visiblement en très mauvais état dans ces mains. Cela n'expliquait pas le comment de la chose mais il s'en contenta. La gêne à nouveau présente, aucun mot ne fut échangé mais il fut bien évident que le noiraud ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui ainsi peu vêtu. Le blond farfouilla alors dans ces tiroirs, en ressortit un chandail sombre sous le regard curieux de son ami il pouvait porter autre chose que du orange ? Un pantalon fut tiré de la penderie et déposé au pied du lit alors que le blond évitait soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

'' Tu peux…les garder…si tu veux, bredouilla-t-il avant de quitter une fois de plus la pièce en coup de vent c'est qu'il n'avait pas remonté le drap sur lui et…''

Pris d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, Naruto se dit qu'il parviendrait difficilement à retrouver le sommeil alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, Sasuke Uchiwa avait été allongé au même endroit que lui ! Cinq minutes plus tard, il revenait dans sa chambre. Vide. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de parler et le blond soupçonna que c'était pour cette raisons particulière que son coéquipier était parti à l'anglaise, par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Profondément perturbé par les récents événements sa victoire face à Gaara, ses baisers échangés avec fougue, la surprise de Sasuke, sa fureur face au facteur X qui se trouvait sans doute être ce fameux échange, son réveil, sa …gêne ? Naruto ne savait plus que penser mais alors qu'il tombait peu à peu dans un sommeil bien mérité, un fait fut établi il n'était pas gay…du moins, pas complètement car le simple souvenir du visage souriant de Sakura, de ses courbes moulées par son nouvel uniforme suffisaient à l'émoustiller…

Le sharingan se désactiva sous le coup de la fatigue. Sasuke avait filé, tête baissé jusqu'à sa demeure du quartier Uchiwa, l'esprit bourré d'images…Gaara…Naruto contre le mur…leurs lèvres scellées…leurs corps comme soudés l'un à l'autre… La nuit risquait d'être longue mais il devait à tout prix cesser de repenser à tout ceci car il doutait que les murs de sa chambre puissent encore tenir debout s'il devait y faire d'autres trous… Les poings serrés, il s'exhorta au calme et respira profondément avant de repasser en mémoire toutes les techniques susceptibles de pouvoir lui être utile pour son combat du lendemain. Ces efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'au bout d'une heure supplémentaire, il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Il était un peu plus de midi lorsque Shikamaru quitta enfin la demeure familiale il fallait dire qu'il avait chaudement négocié ces quelques heures supplémentaires passées au lit. Sa furie de mère, qui ne se serait pas gêné une seconde pour l'expulser hors de sa chambre à grands coups de pieds au derrière, avait, ô miracle, cédé à son mari qui était parvenu à la convaincre que leur fils méritait bien un peu de repos après son combat de la veille. Résultat, dès que Shikaku se déclara prêt à partir pour se rendre au terrain temporairement transformé en stade ou les combats du jours devraient avoir lieu, sa femme jeta aussi son fils dehors.<p>

'' Tu ne viens pas avec moi, demanda alors l'homme au jeune homme qui traînait les pieds dans la direction opposé.

- C'est trop ennuyant…

- Comme tu veux, céda son père sans grand conviction, après tout, il savait aussi bien que quiconque que Shikamaru ne pouvait être forcé à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie.''

Et ce dont le Naara avait précisément envie ce jour-là était de ce retrouver seul, au calme, à l'ombre d'un arbre à regarder les nuages glisser lentement dans le ciel clair. Bien sur, plusieurs combats très intéressant allaient se dérouler au cours des prochaines heures celui de Sakura contre Kiba, bien que Shikamaru ne doute pas une seconde de la victoire de son ami, celui de Neji contre Zaku du village d'Oto et Sasuke contre Dosu, le chef de la délégation du son. Ces combats, s'ils n'avaient pas été si prévisibles, auraient très bien pu l'intéressé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'en moquait, il voulait la paix. Et il l'aurait eut, si seulement…

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était là, adossé au tronc de cet arbre qui était devenu son siège favori au cours des derniers mois, les yeux clos, la brise balayant calmement les herbes hautes et blondes devant lui. La paix, le calme, enfin. Mais un sifflement distinctif vint briser ce moment magique et ce furent les réflexes aiguisés du prochain Anbu qui lui firent éviter de justesse le kunai qui se planta à l'endroit ou se serait trouvé sa tête quelques instants plus tôt. Surpris mais surtout ennuyé par cette soudaine attaque, Shikamaru ne mit pas une seconde à confirmer la provenance de l'arme.

Sur son manche, la signature tant reconnu du village du sable, Suna, et une mince cordelette tressée au bout de laquelle une perle blanche se balançait au grès du vent. Cette arme n'était que la consœur d'une série de cinq que le Naara avait du éviter la veille au matin dans son combat contre…

'' On remet ça beau brun, lui lança une voix féminine à quelques mètres de lui.''

Aucun doute, cette voix provoquante, cet air arrogant, cette silhouette à contre-jour…ce ne pouvait qu'être elle et pourtant, elle ne pouvait être sérieuse. Temari se tenait debout, le surplombant de son ombre, droite et la tête fièrement dressée alors qu'elle aurait très pu le tuer l'instant d'avant, ou du moins, sérieusement le blesser. Ces paroles ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses intentions elle voulait remettre leur combat, pourtant…

Shikamaru se mit lentement debout, s'aidant de l'arbre derrière lui pour atteindre une position plus adéquate avant de s'y raéppuyer, dévisageant avec un nouvel intérêt la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. C'était bien elle qui venait de lancer ce kunai mais quelque chose dans sa posture, cette façon à demi-amusé qu'elle avait de le regarder et surtout l'absence évidente de son inséparable éventail, lui laissèrent croire qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas une revanche dans les règles de l'art. Toujours sur ses gardes, surtout en raison de sa prudence naturelle, le jeune homme laissa tout de même Temari approcher, remarquant au passage que même sa tenue semblait vouloir confirmer ses hypothèses.

Elle était…plus que très légèrement vêtue de l'avis du jeune homme mais cela n'était pour lui déplaire. En fait, cet ensemble de bas résilles par dessus lesquels une robe droite et échancrée plus que ce que la décence le permettait, et qui moulait ces généreuses courbes lui allait à merveilles mais ce n'était certes pas une tenue pour combattre. Ce dernier point confirma une nouvelle fois les pensées du génie à savoir que Temari ne désirait pas sérieusement entamer un combat contre lui mais alors…que voulait-elle ? Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher à pas félins, accentuant à outrance le roulement de ces sublimes hanches et parvint en un instant à capter l'entière concentration de son vis-à-vis.

La blonde prit tout son temps avant d'arriver à la hauteur du Naara qui peina à déglutir lorsque son regard croisa celui, pétillant et brûlant de sa compagne. Certain maintenant de connaître ces véritables motivations, le jeune homme se laissa approcher en appréhendant la suite. Il étai tvrai que Temari, depuis sa première rencontre au terrain d'entraînement pour le combat de la veille, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Son corps autant que son caractère, qui ressemblait un peu trop à celui de sa mère, avaient su le séduire en un instant et voilà qu'il avait tout ça à portée de main…

Temari, elle, ne s'était même pas posée de questions depuis la veille, elle épiait le génie et avait été très heureuse de le découvrir, par pur hasard bien sur, adossé à cet arbre, en retrait de la la vie du village. Certaine de ne pas être dérangée, elle avait mis à exécution son plan séduction et à en juger par le regard plus qu'intéressé avec lequel le brun la dévisageait, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de Shikamaru, frôlant doucement son torse de sa généreuse poitrine, ces yeux verts plongés dans les siens, guettant le moindre signe de refus. Rien. Seule cette curiosité qui lui donnait le regard brillant et un désir grandissant qu'elle sentit très bien durcir contre elle lorsqu'elle se sentit doucement plaquer contre lui.

'' Temari…t'es vraiment…canon, haleta le garçon en se sentant lentement glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui.

-T'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle le rejoignait au sol.''

À ce moment, plus rien ne compta plus que leurs mains qui se joignirent timidement, leurs yeux qui ne semblaient pour rien au monde vouloir regarder ailleurs et leurs lèvres, hésitantes, qui s'effleurèrent pour la première fois. Le premier baiser fut doux, léger et très chaste. Vint le deuxième, plus sur mais tout aussi tendre que le premier les mains remontèrent jusqu'aux épaules puis au cou et à la nuque pour mieux approfondir ce qui suivit. La fougue ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus sur la Sabaku qui fit allonger Shikamaru dans l'herbe, profitant de la surprise pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

Le Naara ne fit rien pour dissuader la blonde, trop heureux que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative de leur échange, qui avait glissé ces douces mains sous le haut de son uniforme. Le contact de cette main sur sa peau nue, la lente ascension jusqu'au creux de ses épaules et le poids de la jeune femme assise sur son bassin suffirent à le faire violemment frissonner. Shikamaru n'avait rien d'un as en matière de relation intime, même s'il avait eut quelques expériences, mais rien ne semblait se comparer à ce qu'il ressentit lorsque la langue de Temari goûta la peau tendre de son torse. Un véritable courant électrique traversa son corps, le faisant légèrement se cambrer alors qu'il pouvait sentir contre sa peau le sourire narquois de sa compagne.

Décidée à obtenir d'autres réactions de se genre, Temari descendit lentement vers ce qu'elle sentait durcir sous elle. Sa langue léchait sa peau avec appétit alors que ses mains délaissaient le vêtement qu'elle avait maintenu pour s'activer à la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon. Son comportement la surprenait elle-même bien sur, elle n'avait jamais joué les femmes fatales et même si le désir était souvent sa seule motivation, elle ne s'était jamais attaquée ainsi à un homme. Elle le désirait oui c'était une certitude mais quelque chose clochait…

'' Temari…

La voix lui parvint à travers les brumes de ses pensées et elle vit ses doutes se confirmer lorsqu'elle constata que Shikamaru s'était redressé pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Temari, je ne te ferai pas l'amour, reprit-il d'une voix grave.

- Quoi ?

C'était bien la le seul mot qu'elle avait pu prononcer à cette annonce. Était-ce parce que les paroles sonnaient comme la pire des insultes à l'égard d'une femme ? Ou parce qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé du concept de 'faire l'amour'. Le sexe. Voilà ce qu'elle avait connu mais ce brun semblait voir les choses différemment.

- Je ne sais pas….je ne peux pas. Galère pourquoi c'est toujours si compliqué ? Tu retournes à Suna demain, commença-t-il, et moi je resterai ici. Je ne peux pas faire ça juste comme ça et puis…je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal, termina-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.''

Temari n'en revenait pas. Parce qu'avec tout ça il là croyait encore vierge ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non même que…il était drôlement mignon de s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle alors que la veille encore il aurait bien pu la tuer. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne rencontrent celles du brun. Posant la tête sur son épaule, elle passa un bras au travers de son torse en fermant les yeux. C'était étrange mais elle se sentait soulagé de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins un garçon aussi sensible que Shikamaru méritait certainement mieux qu'une femme en manque comme elle mais la soudaine pensée qu'il puisse connaître les bras d'une autre la troubla profondément.

* * *

><p>Le soleil avait entamé depuis un moment déjà sa lente descente jusqu'à l'horizon quand Temari ouvrit enfin les yeux. Un sourire indéchiffrable étira ses lèvres lorsque son regard encore un peu voilé par le sommeil se posa sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment crut à l'amour, et encore moins au coup de foudre, la voilà qui s'entichait déjà du géni.<p>

'' Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle en le secouant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille à son tour. On devrait rentrer la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

- Galère, j'ai pas envie d'y aller, marmonna-t-il. Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

- Tu vas te lever avant que je ne me fâche et gentiment me suivre jusqu'à l'endroit ou nous devrions être depuis presque une heure maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'une voix menaçante qui le fit obéir sur le champ.

- Galère pourquoi je me retrouve avec une femme qui ressemble tant à ma mère, murmura Shikamaru pour lui-même.''

Le coup de coude qu'il reçut dans les côtes lui indiqua alors qu'il avait du parler un peu trop fort mais l'étincelle d'amusement qui brilla l'instant d'après dans le regard de la femme lui apprit qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ils marchèrent en silence, leurs mains se frôlant sans jamais se tenir directement, en suivant la route qui les mènerait aux portes de Konoha.

À peine les eurent-elles franchit qu'une série de détonations les firent sursauter et lever les yeux au ciel ou une magnifique palette de couleurs scintillantes se faisait voir. La fête avait commencé depuis un moment et la remise des titres de l'année se ferait sous peu. Pressants le pas, les nouveaux amants entrèrent au pas de course dans l'enceinte du terrain d'entrainement au moment ou Tsunade terminait la première nomination.

''…remporte le titre de chef de l'année pour son génie et sa maîtrise de la situation lors de son dernier combat, Shikamaru Naara. !''

C'est une foule en délire qui accueillit l'arrivée du jeune homme qui s'immobilisa un instant, prenant enfin conscience de la situation, avant de lentement s'avancer vers Tsunade qui lui tendait un parchemin roulé. De toute évidence, son retard n'était pas passé inaperçu et la femme ne se retint pas pour le lui faire comprendre lorsqu'elle lui serra un peu trop vigoureusement la main.

Acceptant la remontrance sans broncher, le brun rejoignit ses amis qui manifestèrent leur accord à grand renfort de poignées de main pour les garçons et d'accolades pour les filles. Une grande blonde se réserva toutefois le droit à un chaud baiser qui en firent rougir plus d'un, le nominé le premier.

La cérémonie se poursuivit en accordant d'abord à chacun des participants le titre tant convoité de Anbu. On appela ensuite certains des ninjas qui ne s'étaient pas qualifiés pour le concours dont Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Tenten, et quelques autres. Tous reçurent avec honneur les habits d'élites que leurs tendirent leur ancien sensei et remercièrent gracieusement l'Hokage de bien avoir voulu présider la soirée.

Les estrades se vidèrent peu à peu, tous rentrants chez eux alors que les nouveaux promus en faisaient autant. La fête donnée en leur honneur ne se déroulerait que plusieurs jours plus tard d'ici là, la ville compterait une dizaine de ninja d'élite de plus pour la protéger des dangers qui ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de leur nez.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

[…] Il ouvrit doucement la porte, vérifiant que l'occupant de la chambre s'y trouvait bien et s'immobilisa soudain. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou Kiba se touchait vraiment en regardant par la fenêtre ?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du génie, effectuant quelques signes avec ses mains, avant qu'il ne referme brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter le brun qui rougit violemment de s'être fait surprendre dans un situation si délicate sans pour autant pouvoir bouger. Que se passait-il ? […]


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le combat d'un temps : Anbu vs Akatsuki**

**Chapitre 5**

_Voici un petit chapitre de transition, comme le prochain d'ailleurs, qui permettront de mieux situer les couples déjà existants et ceux à venir malgré la règle qui les interdits. En espérant que vous saurez patienter jusqu'au déclencheur, Bonne Lecture!_

Dans la faible lueur de l'aube, une silhouette gagna la porte Sud de Konoha ou l'attendait un petit groupe de dignitaires. La délégation de Suna était prête à partir et Shikamaru, à titre de nouveau chef de l'élite de cette génération, avait tenu à être présent. Le jeune homme salua d'abord Gaara, futur Kazekage, ainsi que Kankuro qu'il reverrait très bientôt en raison de son mariage prochain avec Hanabi. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Temari qui se permit de le prendre à part pour le temps que Tsunade fasse ces adieux aux représentants de la ville du Sud.

'' Temari, je…, commença le géni un peu embarrassé.

- Tais-toi, lui intima alors la blonde d'un air très sérieux. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter Shikamaru. Tu es encore jeune et…tu as tant à découvrir…

- Galère, soupira-t-il, tu es mal et je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute alors pardonne-moi.

- Tu te trompe Shikamaru, lui répliqua-t-elle une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Je suis intouchable tu as certainement du t'en rendre compte, s'amusa-t-elle, et même si je ne peux nier qu'il y a…quelque chose…je ne peux pas te priver de ta jeunesse. Expérimente, ne te retiens surtout pas pour moi et la prochaine fois, car il y en aura une compte sur moi, nous reprendrons cette conversation.

La blonde tourna brusquement les talons, accordant un signe de tête à l'intention de ses frères pour leur montrer qu'elle était prête et s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand une voix la retint quelques instants.

-Temari, l'appela Shika. Je t'attendrai…pour remettre notre combat et cette fois, fais en sorte que ce soit moins ennuyant, lui lança-t-il à mi-sourire alors qu'une certaine crispation semblait avoir saisit l'interpellée.''

Oui, sans aucun doute ils allaient se revoir mais pas tout de suite. Le Naara salua une dernière fois le groupe, notant au passage qu'une silhouette les attendait un peu plus loin sur la route mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Les Anbu patrouillaient nuits et jours alors ils s'en chargeraient si quelque chose venait à mal tourner. Il reprit le chemin du village, certain qu'il parviendrait à dormir encore quelques heures avant que sa mère n'exige à nouveau qu'il sorte de la maison pour lui laisser de l'air.

Le trio de Suna avança lentement sur le chemin qui menait hors des murs de Konoha mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre leur élan pour emprunter la voix des arbres, Gaara capta un mouvement, quelque part sur sa droite. Loin de s'en inquiéter, il fit savoir à ses compagnons de route qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard et se retira du chemin de terre. L'homme attendit un instant que son observateur veuille bien se montrer et ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir atterrir Naruto à quelques pas de lui.

'' Tu voulais quelque chose, lui demanda alors Gaara qui avait reconnu son chakra depuis un certain temps déjà.

- Je voulais seulement te dire au revoir, répondit le blond en avançant à sa rencontre. Et aussi te dire que je suis honoré de pouvoir te compter parmi mes amis.

- Les Kazekage n'ont pas d'amis, répondit l'autre.

- Mais tu es d'abord un homme Gaara et les hommes ont besoin d'avoir des amis, insista Naruto en s'approchant davantage.

- Peut-être bien mais les amis ne font pas ça, répliqua-t-il en attirant soudainement le jeune homme à lui, l'embrassant fougueusement avant de s'en détacher à regret.

- Alors pourquoi…, haleta Naruto qui semblait voguer dans un autre monde.

- Seulement parce que j'en avais envie…et que tu n'es pas mon ami.

- Qu…quoi?

- Tu ne peux être mon ami Naruto mais à titre de futur Hokage, tu peux être mon allié.''

Sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit ou encore ce qu'il avait fait, le roux bondit sur la branche la plus près en se hâtant de rejoindre sa famille qui devait commencer à s'inquiéter de son retard. Le blond resta interdit un long moment. Que venait-il de se passer?

* * *

><p>Shikamru se libéra de son état comateux pour la deuxième fois cette journée-là; il avait réussi à dormir un peu plus de trois heures après le départ de la délégation et s'était enfin décidé à se lever. Il était encore tôt mais il ne supportait pas de rester inactif plus longtemps. C'était à croire que la fin du monde était proche; lui, Shikamaru Naara qui se plaignait d'être inactif! C'était le monde à l'envers ou quoi? Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner avant de sortir à l'extérieur pour profiter de l'air frais du matin qui ne tarderait pas à devenir chaud et humide avec les rayons plombants du soleil.<p>

Marchant longuement dans les rues qui s'éveillaient, le jeune homme repensa aux paroles de Temari. Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas se priver, de vivre des expériences, pourtant, elle avait semblé tenir à ce qu'ils se revoient. Pourquoi? Il était trop jeune pour elle? Pas assez expérimenté? Il n'arriva pas à tirer de conclusion logique mais une chose retint son attention; depuis la veille, il lui sembla que les gens autour de lui n'étaient plus les mêmes ou plutôt…qu'il ne les regardait pas de la même façon. Et puis cette désagréable sensation d'excitation constante, comme s'il n'était pas rassasié… Shikamaru soupira bruyamment; pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle avait grande ouvertes les portes de sa libido?

Ses pas le dirigèrent alors vers la demeure de l'Hokage, aucun doute que Naruto devrait encore dormir mais ce n'était aps lui que Shikamaru voulait voir mais Kiba. En fait, depuis l'attaque surprise de l'Akatsuki sur la délégation d'Oto, quelques ninjas avaient proposés d'emmenager temporairement dans la résidence afin d'éviter d'autres mauvaises surprises. Kiba avait été de ce nombre, comptant avant tout sur le flair surdéveloppé de son fidèle compagnon, Akamaru. Les chambres avaient été dispersées sur plusieurs étages mais la mémoire du génie ne lui fit pas défaut et il s'engagea lentement dans le couloir.

Ne voulant pour rien au monde déranger son ami s'il dormait encore, Shikamaru ne frappa pas. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, vérifiant que l'occupant de la chambre s'y trouvait bien et s'immobilisa soudain. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou Kiba se touchait vraiment en regardant par la fenêtre ? Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du génie, effectuant quelques signes avec ses mains, avant qu'il ne referme brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter le brun qui rougit violemment de s'être fait surprendre dans un situation si délicate sans pour autant pouvoir bouger. Que se passait-il ?

'' Shika…maru…qu…, articula difficilement le brun alors qu'il remarqua enfin que l'ascension solaire projetait son ombre à travers la pièce…jusqu'aux pieds du nouvel arrivant.''

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, étudiant avec attention la scène plus que gênante dans laquelle son ami se trouvait. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la braguette ouverte et la main plongée dans son caleçon, Kiba regardait à l'extérieur. Bien sur, l'irruption de son ami dans la pièce aurait du modifier la situation mais il sembla au maître chien que Shikamaru avait employé sur lui une technique de l'ombre pour l'immobiliser. Autrement dit, il lui était impossible de bouger et donc, il resta la main dans son pantalon alors que le brun s'approchait lentement de lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le génie, plutôt curieux de voir ce qui pouvait motiver à ce point son compagnon, s'avança doucement vers la fenêtre en s'assurant toutefois de rester dans l'ombre de sa victime et ainsi la garder immobile.

En bas, un terrain d'entraînement s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres mais bien entendu, ce n'était pas l'endroit lui-même qui devait exciter Kiba mais plutôt les personnes qui s'y entraînaient. En fait, ils n'étaient que deux mais pour quelqu'un comme Shikamaru, les faits n'étaient que trop évident. Hinata et Neji s'acharnait dans une lutte serrée qui, à en juger par l'état de leur vêtement et de leur visage, devait durée depuis quelques temps déjà. Son regard se porta sur Hinata puisque la logique voulait que ce soit elle que son ami regardait. Elle était belle, il devait bien le reconnaître, son désir de surpassement avait peu à peu refoulé son air timide et elle était devenue une femme accomplie mais Shikamaru ne se laissa pas duper car il connaissait depuis un moment déjà le secret de son ami.

Kiba était gay. Du plus loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, le Naara l'avait toujours su et bien qu'il ait tenté de le camoufler en sortant quelques fois avec des filles, rien de bien sérieux n'avaient suivit et il en était venu à cette conclusion. Loin de le dégoûter, lui n'ayant jamais vraiment fait de différence entre hommes et femmes, il s'était un moment amusé à repérer tous les signes avant-coureur d'un béguin potentiel et en avait, une fois de plus, la preuve sous les yeux. Neji, les cheveux plaqués sur son visage rougi par l'effort, se battait sauvagement avec sa cousine. On devinait aisément son torse finement sculpté à travers son habit déchiré par endroit et devenu transparent par la sueur. Un tableau suffisamment explicite pour expliquer l'état d'excitation dans lequel Kiba se trouvait.

'' Il te fait tant d'effet, le taquina le brun en s'accroupissant lentement dans le dos de son camarade avant d'effectuer quelques signes de la main et ainsi modifier son emprise sur lui.''

Une technique jumelle de la strangulation de l'ombre avec l'effet meurtrier en moins qui, au bout du compte, permettait à son utilisateur de contrôler le corps de l'autre sans avoir à effectuer les même mouvements. Kiba se retrouva donc de dos, debout devant Shikamaru, la main enfin libérée de son pantalon alors qu'une autre venait la remplacer. Il sentit dans son dos le torse de son ami qui appuya doucement contre lui; le génie n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par le brun mais de le voir ainsi avait réveillé en lui des pulsions qu'il tentait de refouler depuis le matin.

Avec lenteur, la main du visiteur surprise caressa le sexe de son vis-à-vis alors que l'autre s'acharnait à doucement descendre son pantalon. Kiba, bien que surpris par l'initiative de son compagnon, ne pu que le laisser faire; qui était-il pour refuser un soulagement pareil? Les mouvements sur son membre se firent plus insistants et le maître chien comprit que sa tourmente ne faisait que commencer. En fait, l'intervention de Shikamaru avait permis à son excitation de redescendre d'un cran et de ce fait, de débander, il devait donc reprendre depuis le début puisque son désir ne semblait pas pour autant vouloir s'estomper.

'' Shika qu'est-ce que tu fais, osa enfin demander le brun.

- T'es chiant…T'en as envie, ça se voit, répondit l'autre en appuyant doucement la tête de son compagnon contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Alors regardes-le et imagine que c'est lui qui te fait ces choses…''

À cette seule pensée, il sembla à Shika que le sexe de son ami durcissait rapidement. Il accentua davantage sa caresse et parvint en quelques secondes à lui tirer de faibles gémissements; il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour abaisser son caleçon et ainsi avoir un accès plus direct au corps chaud de Kiba. Celui-ci, soit conforté par la vision qu'avait fait naître en lui son ami ou bien de réel désir, glissa sa main dans son dos pour frôler timidement le pantalon du génie. Bien que surpris par l'initiative, l'autre le laissa faire et profita de la diversion pour discrètement humecter ses doigts. Le Naara vint doucement titiller son antre alors que sa première main ne lâchait pas pour autant son emprise sur le membre à nouveau palpitant du maître chien. Un doigt fut inséré sans soucis mais c'est lorsque le deuxième entra sans obtenir aucune réaction que le manipulateur des ombres comprit.

'' T'es…plus vierge, haleta Shikamaru alors que la main qui caressait son membre à travers le tissu de son pantalon cessait tous mouvements.

- Ça pose problème?, demanda Kiba en détournant le regard de l'entraînement à l'extérieur.''

Pour toute réponse, le brun reprit son jeu de doigts, faisant gémir plus fortement son compagnon, et l'obligea à rapporter son regard vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait, il rendait service à un ami qui en avait besoin dans l'immédiat. Shikamaru se douta bien que Kiba, malgré son amour secret pour le Hyuga, n'aurait pas pu attendre éternellement de se déclarer pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de satisfaction physique. Et puis…ils étaient copains non?, il n'y avait pas de mal à se satisfaire l'un l'autre tant que ça restait clair entre eux.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais Kiba en pinçait pour Neji et à en juger par la situation plutôt délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsque le Naara était arrivé, il devait le regarder s'entraîner tous les jours. Quoi de mieux que d'assouvir ces pulsions tout en ayant l'opportunité de pouvoir mater à volonté celui que vous désirez tant. Lui n'y voyait aucun mal et sans doute Kiba non plus puisqu'il tâcha de rapidement déboutonner son pantalon pour l'abaisser simultanément avec son caleçon.

'' Fais vite, gémit Kiba qui, de toute évidence, ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps.''

Le Naara retira doucement ses doigts, arrachant au passage une plainte de protestation à son ami, avant de guider son sexe jusqu'à l'antre précédemment stimulé du brun. La pénétration se fit en douceur et un soupire d'aise fusa des deux hommes. Désirant rester un moment immobile afin d'aider son compagnon à s'adapter à lui, Shikamaru fut bien surpris de le sentir se mouvoir presque immédiatement contre son bassin. Il enchaîna alors les va-et-vient, devinant que la patience du maître chien avait atteint sa limite, qui se firent de plus en plus brutaux.

L'Inuzuka joua à son tour du bassin, modifiant à chaque poussée, l'angle de frappe du membre de Shikamaru en lui et frissonna violemment quand il atteignit de plus en plus fort sa prostate. Dans un dernier râle, le Naara se vida en lui en agrippant au passage la verge de l'autre à qui il fit subir une série de petits mouvements secs et rapides.

'' Ahh…Nejiii...''

Si Shikamaru n'était pas déjà parvenu au terme de sa jouissance, il aurait sans doute été incapable de terminer. Bien sur, la voix suppliante de son amant du moment était des plus excitantes mais pour ce qui était du nom gémit… Il se détacha de Kiba, remarquant au passage son regard hagard lorsqu'il constata que la personne qui lui avait permis de jouir n'était peut-être pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il lui sourit faiblement, reprenant ses esprits avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kiba ramena de la salle de bain un linge humide pour les nettoyer. Shikamaru ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le souci quasi maladif de son ami face à la propreté. Il se rhabilla tranquillement en pensant que c'était bien ironique d'être si méticuleux pour quelqu'un qui passait la majorité de son temps à courir dans les champs et à se rouler dans la boue avec son chien.

'' Au fait, commença Kiba en revenant dans la chambre. Tu voulais quelque chose?

- Tss…tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas _venu_ que pour **ça**, répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ouais bon j'y peux rien si tu m'as sauté dessus, se défendit le brun sans grande conviction.

- Tu parles, tu m'as pas arrêté non plus, contre-attaqua le génie avant de hausser les épaules. T'es chiant quand tu veux toi…J'étais venu pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu assister à ton combat. Tu l'as bien remise à sa place à ce qu'on dit.

- Faut avouer quand même…Sakura…elle fait sacrement peur!

- Ce n'est pas l'élève de l'Hokage pour rien non plus. Elles ont le même caractère, rigola le Naara devant son ami qui blanchissait à vue d'œil au souvenir de la veille.

- De toute façon, reprit Kiba après un instant. Tu auras d'autres occasions de me voir en action puisque c'est toi qui dirigera nos mission.

- Galère…pourquoi y'a toujours autant de responsabilités? ''

Les deux amis éclatèrent alors de rire en se disant qu'ils devraient profiter au maximum des derniers jours avant que les responsabilités, comme Shikamaru le disait, ne reviennent à la charge. Ils étaient maintenant membres du Anbu et à ce titre, ils se devaient de se donner corps et âme à leurs missions, la plus grande étant de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute l'Akatsuki.

Après le départ de son ami, il ne resta plus que le silence dans la chambre de Kiba. L'entraînement qui s'était déroulé sous sa fenêtre s'était terminé depuis un moment déjà et le brun n'avait pu voir son amour secret repartir. Il s'assit donc au bord de la fenêtre, la tête appuyé contre le cadrage et laissa le soleil lui réchauffer la peau du visage avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible ou il rêva de ce jour…

**FlashBack**

_Choji avait été le premier à s'arrêter, entraînant le premier adversaire rencontré dans un combat pour la vie. Le reste du groupe était reparti avec hésitation; cette mission se déroulerait-elle ainsi? Diminuant peu à peu leur force dans l'espoir de ramener cette personne parmi eux? Neji avait pris en charge le deuxième adversaire et c'est à ce moment que le cœur de Kiba commença à s'affoler. Pourquoi fallait-il le faire? Les autres il s'en fichait mais LUI… Une mystérieuse force le fit tarder à rejoindre les autres pour s'assurer que Neji ne craignait rien. Son propre combat se déroula deux arrêts plus tard, contre un dénommé Sakon aux deux visages. Ce fut dur et il y aurait bien laissé sa peau si ce n'avait été de l'intervention de Kankuro. Pourtant, au moment ou il était là, Akamru grièvement blessé sur ses jambes et lui, une sévère entaille au poitrail qui saignait abondamment, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit; Neji respirait-il encore? _

_À partir de ce moment, ces actions ne furent dictés que par son instinct; il s'était levé, péniblement, avant d'entamer une longue et douloureuse marche jusqu'à l'endroit ou il retrouverait le Hyuga. La seule idée qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelque chose…Qu'il puisse le retrouver…mort? Non, il préférait ne pas y penser et avait accéléré le rythme de sa marche. Il devait le voir…lui parler…lui dire…quoi? Il n'en savait rien mais il devait le voir. Kiba trouva son compagnon à des lieux de l'endroit ou il avait mené son propre combat. Comment s'était-il rendu en si peu de temps? Jamais personne ne l'avait su mais dès le moment ou il avait aperçut le silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs, plus rien d'autres n'avait eut d'importance. _

'' _NEJI, avait-il hurlé en titubant jusqu'à lui, vidé des dernières traces d'énergie qui résidaient en lui.''_

_Et il était resté là, murmurant des choses dont il ne garda aucun souvenir, à guetter le moindre signe qui lui prendrait son dernier souffle. Les secours arriveraient bientôt, il le savait mais une force, un espoir enfantin l'envahit alors et c'est en tremblant qu'il s'était penché sur le corps inanimé du jeune homme pour y déposer ses lèvres. Bien sur, les dégâts causés par son combat étaient trop important pour espérer obtenir une réaction quelconque du blessé mais à cet instant, il sembla à Kiba que les joues de son ami reprenaient quelques couleurs. Il n'avait pas tardé à perdre conscience à son tour, sa blessure au torse était loin d'être mineur et l'effort qu'il avait déployé pour retrouver son compagnon lui avait été fatal._

_Lorsque Kiba reprit conscience, il était allongé, visiblement dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha, sa grande sœur à ses côtés examinant Akamaru qui reposait sur un coussin non loin de son lit. Les ordres avaient été clairs, aucun déplacement avant plusieurs jours mais l'angoisse qui enserrait le cœur du maître chien ne pouvait attendre davantage. La nuit venue, il s'était levé, pestant contre la morphine administrée qui rendait son corps aussi lourd qu'un éléphant et avait arpenté les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre ou résidait la source de son obsession._

_Il l'avait trouvé dans une cellule isolé, non loin de département des soins intensifs, allongé sur un lit et relié à diverses machines qui clignotaient en bippant régulièrement. Une vague de chaleur l'avait traversé alors qu'il s'approchait à petits pas. Neji! Il était vivant! Kiba n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps et avait tiré une chaise jusqu'au bord du lit ou il prit délicatement la main pâle dans les siennes._

'' _Toi…t'as intérêt à plus me refaire une peur pareille…J'ai vraiment cru que tu y passerais…, avait-il murmuré dans le silence de la pièce en s'approchant lentement de son oreille. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné si quelque chose t'était arrivé…je…je veux te garder avec moi. Rien que pour moi!, avait-il alors ajouté avant de se lever de son siège.'' _

_Les paroles avaient longtemps résonné dans la chambre et Kiba était retourné dans la sienne peu avant le lever du soleil, étrangement triste. C'était maintenant une certitude mais il n'avait pas eut le courage de lui dire, il aimait Neji _

**Fin FlashBack**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre :<strong>

[…] L'amour entre ninja était interdit, c'était une règle d'or et tous en connaissait l'existence car personne n'avait pu oublier la triste histoire de Haku et Zabuza qui s'étaient sacrifiés au nom de l'Amour. […]


End file.
